Akane's challenge before Ranma
by calamite
Summary: spelling fix update. This is a spam crossover fic RanmaDOA Hitomi challenges the Tendo dojo who will win Hitomi or Akane. Also this happen before Ranma is there.


( ) Author's comment.  
  
I don't own Ranma or DOA but I write fanfic stories about them and this is my first spam fanfic.  
  
Why Akane thinks she's the best.  
  
This story takes place before Ranma comes to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
It was a bright sunny summer afternoon in Nerima. Walking down the sidewalk is a girl about eighteen year of age with brown shoulder length hair that was being held by a hair band. She was 5'3 in height with blue eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a phoenix design in the front. She had a pair of jeans and a jean jacket with the phoenix design on the back. She was carrying on her back a bundle of wooden signs from other Dojos she challenged and won and now she was heading to the next Dojo in Nerima.  
  
At the Tendo Dojo Kasumi was putting the wash out to dry and father was reading the morning paper. Her sister Nabiki was counting her money she made the pass week. And as the youngest and heir to the anything goes martial arts dojo she was practicing the school's style. ("Yeah if you ask me she was training on how to beat the stuffing out of a training dummy and the poor bricks, back to the story.")  
  
A knock was heard at the door and a challenge was heard. "My name is Hitomi and I'm here to challenge this dojo for its sign so I can proof to my father that I ready to enter the DOA tournament."  
  
"Oh my we have a guest." Kasumi said as she walked to the door and let the challenger in. "Father this is Hitomi and she is here to challenge your heir." Bowing to father she left and returned to her duties.  
  
Looking towards the young girl Soun the owner and teacher. ("yeah right I think its Nabiki that owns the place as for teacher I'll let you use your imagination.") "So you have come to challenge this dojo, this will not be easy young lady so are you ready?" asked Soun.  
  
"Yes!" Replied Hitomi.  
  
"Then follow me to the Dojo." With that Soun started walking toward the dojo and shouted. "Oh Akane you have a challenger."  
  
"Its about time I hadn't had a challenge with those 20 perverts at school their starting to be to easy to beat." (Author just rolls his eyes.) looking over at the girl that followed her father she thought. 'this is going to be to easy.' With that she got into a fighting stance with the whole family watching Soun began the match. ("I say Akane won't last 5 minutes against Hitomi.")  
  
2 minutes later. ("So I was wrong sue me.") Akane was unconscious next to the wall, Soun was crying saying "my poor little girl she not the best. Waaaaa!" Nabiki was calculating how much the wall is going to cost to fix. While with a smile on her face Kasumi was attending to Akane. Hitomi was there with a giant sweat drop on the back of her head thinking to herself. These people are nuts. ("Now that is an understatement.")  
  
Lets us recap on what happen as the fight, it started when Akane with a punched and kick while Hitomi blocked every punch and kick while she was being pushed back to the wall. Hitomi with her back to wall did the only maneuver she knew to get out of this position. With left hand she grabbed Akane's right arm and pull her face first into the wall with an elbow to the back of the head and a kick to the small of the back then Hitomi moved away from the wall a waited for Akane to continue the match. But what happened next was Akane fell on her back unconscious.  
  
"Well young lady you have won the sign you beat the best martial arts in Nerima here take the sign." Giving the sign to Hitomi, as she was leave the ground and headed down the street out of site, Soun pulled out another sign and placed it in the front as if nothing happened and went to congratulate his daughter on her newest victory. ("Well that explains why she thinks she the best.")  
  
Walking to her next dojo Hitomi was deep in thought. 'If that was their best I think I don't want to what their worst is.' Somewhere else one of the Kuno siblings sneezed. ("I don't care which one you decide.") With that Hitomi walked toward a setting sun with this tune in her head. "I'm a poor lonesome cowgirl, I'm a long long way for home and this poor lonesome cowgirl has a long long way to run, over mountain over prairies from day tile dust is dawn my horse and I keep riding into the setting sun dum dum dum." ("Hey I know it suppose to be cowboy but she didn't fall in spring of drown man so buzz off this is my story.")  
  
THE END  
  
This is my first one time spam fic I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
PS Yes I do not like Akane she is a spoiled brat that was given everything to her on a silver platter. So Akane lover if you don't like my story then don't read it again. 


End file.
